


nanay, tatay gusto ko ng tatay

by wonderingwanderess



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Band Fic, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Injuries, Mutual Pining, Nerd Kim Jongin | Kai, Single Parent Kim Jongin | Kai, Single Parents, Slow Burn, Soft Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:41:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22418659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderingwanderess/pseuds/wonderingwanderess
Summary: Nanay, Tatay gusto kong tinapay at ng isa pang tatay.o kung saan isang single father si Jongin at naging housemates sila ni Kyungsoo na gusto niyang maging asawa pero hindi niya magawa.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 18
Kudos: 90





	nanay, tatay gusto ko ng tatay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nezukos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezukos/gifts).



> let's all be soft tonight :> isa itong au based sa pinsan kong nahagip ng motor pero nagpapagaling na siya at ako na pinagbabantay ng anak niya kaya di makapag-OT and tadaaaah! Fic ang kinalabasan hahahaa.
> 
> This is for my one and only enabler, camilla-san hahaha at pati na rin kay mami tine at sa lahat ng tao na nagpupush pa rin sa akin magsulat sana ay maibigan niyo pa rin 'to kahit nde ito si mayor jongin hahahaha.
> 
> mwah!

Ipinasok ni Kyungsoo ang susi sa pintuan at hindi na siya nagulat nang hindi tumunog ang lock. Naiwan na namang hindi nakasara ang unit. Napairap na lang siya at inilapag sa lamesa ang bitbit na grocery bags. Siya kasi ang nakatokang mamili para sa linggong iyon.

_ “Papa! Don’t be noisy, baka marinig tayo ni Tito Soo!”  _

_ “Okay. Behave na si Papa para magulat natin si Soo." _

Ngumiti si Kyungsoo nang marinig ang malalakas na bulungan. Binuksan niya ang bag at dumukot ng tinapay na pasalubong niya para sa bata.

Dahan-dahan siyang naglakad patungo sa kuwarto ng  _ mag-ama _ at ginulat ang dalawa.

"Anong pinagbubulungan niyo riyan, ha?! Huli kayo!"

Matinis ang hagikgik ni Taeoh nang buhatin niya ito at iangat sa ere. 

"Tito Soo! Saan po pasalubong ko?"

Kunwa'y nag-isip muna si Kyungsoo, "Behave ka ba kay Papa mo? Di ka ba nagkulit?"

Kumawag ang batang tuwang-tuwa na makita siya. "Yes po, Tito! Papa, mabait naman po ako today, di ba? Tell mo po Tito Soo na nag-color lang ako ng homework ko."

Ngumuso si Taeoh at hindi napigilan ni Kyungsoo na pindutin ang mapipintog nitong pisngi. Lumingon siya sa ama ng batang naniningkit ang mata sa pagkakangiti. Hindi maitatanggi na pinagbiyak na bunga ang dalawa.

Magkamukhang-magkamukha ang dalawang anghel sa buhay ni Kyungsoo.

"Sige na, Soo. Ibigay mo na ang pasalubong mo. Pero huwag mong masiyadong sinasanay ang anak ko, spoiled na spoiled na dahil sa 'yo."

Humalik si Taeoh sa pisngi ni Kyungsoo nang iabot niya ang plastic na naglalaman ng tinapay at cookies. Agad kumalas ang bata sa pagkakabuhat ni Kyungsoo at dumiretso sa may sofa para kumain at manood ng cartoons.

Pinitik niya ang noo ng mas matangkad na lalaki at inayos ang pagkakasuot ng salamin nito.

"Alam mong walang kaso 'yon sa akin. Pakilagay mo nga 'to sa cupboard. Bumili ako ng noodles pero di ibig sabihin, 'yan ang palagi mong kakainin."

"Kyungsoo naman," Ingit ng lalaki, "Iniiba mo ang usapan. Kapag nasanay ang anak ko kaka-spoil mo riyan, baka hindi ka na lubayan."

"Jongin, wala ngang problema sa akin. Gusto kong i-spoil si Taeoh. Saka paminsan-minsan lang naman 'to. Tingnan mo, behave naman ang baby  _ natin _ ."

Sa parte ni Jongin, kung sabagay ay kahit minsan nama'y hindi humingi ng kahit ano ang anak sa kanya. Masiyado siyang abala sa trabaho at sa pag-iimpok sa pag-aaral ni Taeoh habang si Kyungsoo naman ay tumatayong pangalawang ama ng bata.

Kung pagmamasdan, marahil iisipin ng iba na larawan sila ng masayang pamilya na may anak na lumaking magalang at mabait. May magulang na nakagabay at nagmamahalan ngunit iba sila ng kaso.

Nakilala ni Kyungsoo ang mag-amang Jongin at Taeoh sa pamamagitan ng kaibigan niyang si Junmyeon na pinsan ni Jongin. Kailangan kasi ng kasama ni Kyungsoo sa bahay para mapaliit ang renta at mga gastusin.

Dumating sila Jongin sa panahon na kinakailangan ni Kyungsoo ng tulong at mukhang gano'n din ang lalaki. Pareho silang may pinagdadaanan at naging sandalan nila ang isa't isa.

Matalinong estudyante si Jongin noong nag-aaral pa. Walang bisyo at hindi nakikibarkada kung kani-kanino ayon sa mga kuwento nito sa kanya kaya gulat na gulat siya nang ipakilala ng lalaki ang  _ anak  _ nito.

  
  


~

  
  


_ "Alam ko sinabi ni Kuya Jun na kailangan ko ng malilipatan. P-Pinaalis kasi ako sa amin kasi kaga-graduate ko lang ng college, may dagdag p-palamunin na raw ako agad." _

_ Tahimik na nakikinig si Kyungsoo kay Jongin, hindi mawari kung bakit napakagaan na agad ng loob niya sa lalaki. _

_ "L-Last year lang dumating si Taeoh sa buhay ko. N-Nakabuntis kasi ako, hindi ko alam kung paano nangyari. Napag-trip-an lang ako. Nilasing ako ng mga inakala kong kaibigan, 'yon pala, ipa-pain lang ako sa kung sino." _

_ Alam ni Kyungsoo na napakahirap kay Jongin na magsabi ng saloobin. Base sa mga nakuwento ni Junmyeon ay mahiyain daw ang pinsan nito ngunit napakabait at masipag naman. _

_ "Jongin, hindi mo kailangang magkuwento kung nahihirapan ka pa. Hindi kita huhusgahan kung 'yan ang iniisip mo." _

_ Umiling ang binata, may luhang namumuo sa mata nito. "Gusto kong maging bukas sa 'yo, Kyungsoo. Lalo na kung tatanggapin mo kami rito sa bahay mo. Priority ko si Taeoh at gusto kong lumaki siya sa lugar na tanggap siya." _

_ Tinitigan ni Kyungsoo ang sanggol na bitbit ni Jongin na sa tantiya niya ay malapit nang mag-isang taon. Mukhang malusog ang batang lalaki at masaya siya dahil doon. _

_ "Iniwan na lang basta si Taeoh sa tapat na pintuan namin. Wala akong maalala kung sino o ano ang nanay niya. Hindi naman ako nagduda na sa akin siya galing dahil tingnan mo, kamukhang-kamukha ko ang anak ko." _

_ May malambing na ngiti sa labi ni Jongin habang nakatitig kay Taeoh, kitang-kita ni Kyungsoo kung gaano nito kamahal ang bata. _

_ Nang mag-angat ng tingin si Jongin ay may nakahanda nang mapang-unawang ngiti si Kyungsoo. Lumaki siya sa pamilyang binusog siya ng pagmamahal at tinuruan kung paano intindihin ang kapwa sa anumang pinagdadaanan ng mga ito. _

_ "Si Taeoh lang ang tanging bagahe ko, Kyungsoo. Wala akong kahit anong sabit sa buhay. Maayos at matino akong tao kaya makakaasa kang magiging maluwat ang pagsasama natin bilang housemates. Tutulong ako sa gawain at makikihati para sa gastusin pati na sa pagkain." _

_ Isang salita lang ang naangkop ilarawan si Jongin. Responsable. Mula sa tindig hanggang sa ugali nito. _

_ Tumango lang si Kyungsoo at nakatuon ang mata sa unti-unting pagmulat ni Taeoh. Bahagya itong umingit at lumipat ang tingin sa kanya. _

_ Mukha namang naunawaan ni Jongin ang nangyayari kaya iniabot nito si Taeoh kay Kyungsoo para kargahin ang munting anghel. _

_ Umingit ang bata at humaplos ang maliit nitong mga kamay sa pisngi ni Kyungsoo. Nakipaglaro ito sa kanya habang damang-dama ni Jongin ang kapanatagan dahil hindi na sila makikitira pa sa kung sino-sino. _

_ "Tuwing a-trenta ang bayad ng bahay. Tig-tatlong libo tayo kada buwan, kasama na roon ang tubig at ilaw. Sagot ko na muna ang grocery at ako ang nagluluto. House rules ko lang ay kung mag-uuwi ka ng babae rito, sabihan mo muna ako. Magkusa na lang din maglinis, 'yon lang ang pakiusap ko." _

_ Seryoso si Kyungsoo habang hinehele pa rin si Taeoh at anong gulat niya nang tawanan lang siya ni Jongin. Halos malaglag na ang suot nitong salamin sa pagbungisngis. _

_ "Ako? Babae? Mag-uuwi ng babae?! Baka lalaki puwede pa. Ako na yata ang pinaka-baluktot na tao rito. Pero puwera biro, hindi ko pa naiisip 'yan, Kyungsoo. Kapag may anak ka na, hindi na lang sarili mo ang iintindihin mo dahil uunahin mo na ang anak mo, di ba?" _

_ Napanganga na lang si Kyungsoo, "B-Baluktot?" _

_ Nakangisi lang si Jongin sa kanya, may makapal na tensyon na bumabalot kay Kyungsoo at nagtatangkang lumabas ang puso sa dibdib niya. _

_ "Baluktot. Hindi straight. Lalaki rin ang gusto. Ano do I have to spell it out sa 'yo, Kyungsoo? Sorry baka nabibigla ka, I assure you, hindi ka mapapahamak sa akin. Magaan lang ang loob ko kaya sobrang open ko kaagad." _

_ Napalunok na lang si Kyungsoo sa mga bagay na pinagtapat ni Jongin, parang gusto niyang mapaupo dahil sa dami ng bagay na sinabi nito sa kanya. _

_ "O-Okay lang, Jongin. W-Walang problema kasi ako man, kagaya mo rin." _

_ At sa isang marahang pisil sa balikat ay doon naghudyat ang pagkakaibigan nilang dalawa. Naging karamay ang isa't isa sa mga taong lumipas hanggang sa ngayon ay unti-unti nang lumalaki at nagkakaisip si Taeoh. _

  
  


"Kyungsoo, kanina pa kita kinakausap. Ano raw uulamin natin sabi ni Taeoh?"

Hindi na namalayan ni Kyungsoo na nakatulala na lang siya sa may lababo at patuloy ang pagdaloy ng tubig sa hinuhagasang karne.

"Chicken na lang, gusto ba ni Taeoh ng fried chicken?"

Pero imbis na si Taeoh ang sumagot ay inipit ni Jongin ang boses at nagpanggap na parang ito ang bata.

_ "Opo, gusto ko po ng chicken!" _

Humalukipkip si Taeoh na sumali na sa kanila sa kusina, "Hmp! Si Papa ko gaya-gaya naman, di naman po ikaw si Taeoh eh," Ngumuso ito kay Jongin at hinila ang laylayan ng polo ni Kyungsoo, "Tito Soo, buhat po."

Narinig niya ang pag-ingit ni Jongin nang kargahin niya si Taeoh, parehong kahinaan ni Kyungsoo kapag ngumunguso na ang dalawang Kim sa kanya tanda ng paglalambing at hindi titigil hangga't hindi nakukuha ang gusto.

Humalik siya sa pisngi ng bata at saka inabot ang kawaling kakailanganin sa pagluluto, "Hindi na natin bati si Papa, ginagaya niya ang baby Taeoh namin."

Lalo lang umusli ang labi nito at kumirot ang dibdib niya sa di malamang dahilan. "Di bati Papa, huwag mo po bigay chicken sa kanya, Tito Soo."

Puno ng asaran ang munti nilang kusina, lumubay na sa bisig niya ang bata kaya naman malaya na si Kyungsoo na naghanda ng hapunan habang dinig mula sa sala ang panonood ng mag-ama ng paboritong cartoons ni Taeoh.

Isa ito sa mga kinasasabikan ni Kyungsoo pag-uwi mula sa maghapong trabaho. Hindi alintana ang anumang pagod dahil agad iyong nabubura kapag nakikita niya ang munti niyang  _ pamilya. _

  
  


~

"Wala bang homework si Taeoh?" Tanong ni Kyungsoo habang nagliligpit sila ni Jongin ng pinagkainan nila.

"Wala na po. Nagawa na bago ka pa dumating. Baka next week may mga long tests siya kaya lang may raket kami sa mga araw na 'yan."

Ngumiwi si Jongin at napabuntong-hininga na lang si Kyungsoo, "May gatas pa ba si Taeoh? Diaper? Vitamins?"

"Meron pa naman, kasya pa sa buong linggo na 'to. Hayaan mo na akong tanggapin 'tong raket na 'to. Nakakahiya na Kyungsoo, hindi mo naman obligasyon na bilhin 'yung pangangailangan ng anak ko lalo na't alam kong masiyado kaming spoiled sa 'yo pareho."

Isinara ni Kyungsoo ang lalagyanan ng mga kawali at kaldero saka naupo sa tabi ni Jongin.

" _ Anak natin, _ " Pagdidiin ni Kyungsoo, "Anak natin si Taeoh, Jongin. Hindi man siya galing sa akin, gusto kong malaman mo na anak na ang turing ko sa kanya. At gusto kitang tulungan, ayaw ko lang na makuha ng raket mo ang oras ni Taeoh."

Nanigas si Kyungsoo nang maramdaman ang pagsandal ng ulo ni Jongin sa kanya. "Alam ko naman, Soo. Sana alam mo rin kung gaano kalaki ang utang na loob ko sa 'yo. Mula pa lang sa pagtanggap mo sa amin dito hanggang sa pati anak ko ay minahal mo na rin."

Pinakawalan ni Kyungsoo ang hanging nakaipit sa dibdib nang abutin ni Jongin ang mga daliri niya at bahagyang laruin iyon. Ganito silang dalawa, pinipilit maging normal ang relasyon kahit madalas ay alam nilang may makapal na tensyong bumabalot sa kanila.

"Huwag mo na ngang isipin 'yon, Jongin. Masaya ako sa ginagawa kong pagtulong sa inyo. At least, alam nating busog na busog si Taeoh sa pagmamahal."

Kahit kasi mahiyain at may pagka- _ nerd _ si Jongin ayon dito, magaling ito humanap ng sideline at mga raket para magka-ekstrang kita. Marahil ay gano'n talaga kapag may anak ka na, iisipin mo ang kapakanan nila bago ang sarili mo.

Bukod kasi sa transcription jobs online, rumaraket din si Jongin bilang substitute guitarist ng banda ng kaibigan nito kapag wala ang main gitarista ng mga ito.

Kaya madalas ay napupuyat si Jongin at ginagabi ng uwi. Kapag naman nasa bahay na ito ay gumagawa pa ito ng online jobs.

"Sige na, Kyungsoo. Puwede bang bantayan mo muna si Taeoh next week? Mga Martes naman 'yon. Ilang araw lang naman akong sasali sa gigs."

Tinapik niya ang ulo ni Jongin at saka nilanghap ang malinis na amoy nito. "Oo na. Pakiusap ko lang sa 'yo na huwag kang masiyado magpagabi at umuwi ka sa amin nang maayos."

Nag-usap pa sila sandali bago niya pinagtulakan si Jongin sa loob ng kuwarto ng mga ito para patulugin si Taeoh at asikasuhin ang bata dahil maaga pa ang pasok nito sa maliit na academy kung saan ito nag-aaral.

Habang nakatungo lang si Kyungsoo sa lababo, dinadama ang banayad na tahip ng dibdib habang namamayani ang kaunting kirot.

Sa loob ng apat na taong kapisan niya ang mag-ama ay hindi naman maiiwasan ang pagkakaroon ng masasayang damdamin sa puso lalo na panahong iyon ay napakarami na nilang pinagsamahan.

Mula sa unang dapa, unang hakbang at mga unang salita ni Taeoh ay kasa-kasama si Kyungsoo na parang pangalawang ama. Napakarami nang nagsasabing mukha na silang mag-asawa at maniniwalang magulang talaga silang dalawa ni Taeoh.

Bawat milestones sa buhay ng mag-ama ay nariyan si Kyungsoo, nasa likod para umalalay at simuporta. Tama naman si Jongin, hindi niya obligasyon dahil nariyan ang lalaki para sa anak nito ngunit hindi maiwasan ni Kyungsoo na magmalasakit sa dalawa.

Sa mga check-ups at vaccines ni Taeoh ay kasama siya, kapag gipit si Jongin ay nag-aabot si Kyungsoo ng kahit magkano para makatulong dahil mas nakakaluwag siya sa gastusin.

Sumilip muna siya sa kuwarto ng mag-ama at kita niyang hinahanda na ni Jongin si Taeoh sa pagtulog.

"O baby, say goodnight na to Tito Soo. Siya muna bahala sa 'yo next week kapag bedtime na."

Lumapit si Kyungsoo sa kama at saka humalik sa noo ng bata. "Night night, Tito Soo."

"Goodnight din, baby love."

  
  


At doon nagtapos ang isang buong maghapon para sa kanila. Nahiga na si Kyungsoo sa kanyang kuwarto at dama ang banayad na paghinga sa maliit na apartment tanda ng simula ng isang mahabang gabi para sa kanila.

  
  


Sana pagdating ng bukas ay maayos pa rin sila.

  
  


~

Sa mga sumunod na araw ay naging abala sila pareho sa trabaho, mabuti na lang at mabait ang kapitbahay nila Kyungsoo na si Jongdae na isang guro sa eskwela ni Taeoh at isinasabay na lang pauwi ang bata.

At dahil nga abala ay napapadalas na ang uwi ni Jongin ng gabi, ayaw man ay napapansin pa rin ni Kyungsoo ang kawalan ng tulog at pahinga ng lalaki. Minsan ay maaabutan niya itong nakadukdok sa tapat ng laptop nito marahil ay para sa tinanggap nitong transcription job.

Pagkagising ni Kyungsoo ay nakaalis na rin ang mag-ama. Ayaw mang sabihin ay labis siyang nababahala sa kalagayan ni Jongin. Oo, lumalaki na ang gastusin para kay Taeoh. Nagsabay-sabay pa dahil sa nalalapit nitong booster vaccine na talaga namang kailangang pag-ipunan.

Kung madali lang sanang sabihin ang lahat ay hindi na sana sila nahihirapan ng ganito. Hindi naman tanga si Kyungsoo, maaaring minsan ay manhid pero hindi siya tanga para hindi makaramdam.

Kakaiba ang relasyon nila, tipikal na  _ housemates  _ na parehong hirap magsabi ng nararamdaman. Pero naiintindihan iyon ni Kyungsoo dahil alam niyang kailangang isaalang-alang ni Jongin si Taeoh.

"Kuya Dae, pakisundo na lang ulit sana si Taeoh mamaya. Mukha kasing gagabihin si Jongin ng uwi. Try ko na lang na makapag-out nang maaga, alam mo namang dami ko ring deadlines ngayon."

Iyon ang sabi ni Kyungsoo sa guro nang magkasabay silang umalis ng bahay para sa araw na 'yon. 

"Hulaan ko, may gig na naman ang asawa mo?"

Namula si Kyungsoo at sumimangot sa lalaki. "Hindi ko nga asawa si Jongin, ang kukulit niyong lahat. Lagi niyo na lang sinasabi 'yan kaya baka hindi makapag-asawa si Jongin dahil dito."

"Ang sabihin mo, di siya nagjo-jowa kasi ikaw na ang iniisip niyang asawa. Ano 'yan, bahay-bahayan lang? Nanay, tatay gusto ko ng tatay? Gano'n ba?!"

Umirap na lang si Kyungsoo nang tawanan siya ni Jongdae. "Ewan ko na lang talaga sa 'yo. Mamaya kung ano-ano tinuturo mo kay Taeoh."

Inasar-asar pa siya ng kaibigan bago sila naghiwalay ng alis, si Jongdae papunta sa eskwela habang si Kyungsoo ay papunta sa government institution na pinagta-trabahuhan niya.

  
  


May kaunting kaba ngunit pinagsawalang-bahala na lang niya lahat.

  
  
  


//

  
  
  
  
  


"Gandang gabi po sa lahat, wala po ang aming gitarista tonight na si Xing dahil may prior commitments siya pero kasama namin ang aming substitute na si Jongin."

Pawisan si Jongin habang nahihiyang nakatingin kina Chanyeol at sa audience. Ito ang kumokontak sa kanya kung kailangan niyang mag-substitute guitarist sa indie band ng kaibigan.

Dinig niya ang tilian ng mga babae nang hawiin niya ang buhok at iangat ang salaming dumudulas na sa pagkakapuwesto.

"Pero sorry girls, hindi na available si Jongski boy namin. May asawa siyang naghihintay sa pag-uwi niya."

Napailing na lang siya ngunit hindi mapigilan ng puso ang lumukso kapag nadidinig niya ang salitang  _ asawa _ .

Dismayado naman ang mga babae kaya natawa na lang si Jongin, "May anak pa akong naghihintay sa pag-uwi ko kaya sorry na lang sa inyo."

"At para sa last song namin tonight, para sa mga sawi at umaasa, para sa mga nabigo ngunit hindi pa makaahon para 'to sa inyo. This is  _ sa hindi pag-alala." _

  
  
  


_ Napag-isipan mo na ba _

_ Dahil kakalimutan na kita, heto na… _

  
  
  


"Pare, shot ka muna saglit kahit isa lang. Salamat pala sa pagpunta mo tonight. Laking tulong."

Tipid lang na ngumiti si Jongin at iniusog ang baso pabalik kay Chanyeol. "Pass ako, bro. Alam niyo namang hindi na ako umiinom, di ba?"

Hindi naman lingid sa mga kaibigan ang nangyari sa kanya kaya iniiwasan na ni Jongin ang kahit anong alak. Simple lang naman kasi siya noong nag-aaral pa, bahay at university lang. Consistent din siya nasa Dean's list kaya walang mag-aakala na magkakaroon siya ng anak sa murang edad.

Siguro gawa na rin ng mukha ni Jongin na talaga namang hinahabol-habol ng marami ay nakursunadahan siyang  _ gaguhin _ ng mga taong inakala niyang _ kaibigan  _ noon. Nilansi siya gamit ang alak, ginamit ang kahinaan niyang mag-isip noong malasing. Inakalang  _ cool kid _ ang isang Jongin Kim.

Bukod sa guwapo, matalino, ay talented pa at sumasali sa banda. Kaya walang mag-aakala kung ano ang sinapit niya sa kamay ng dating mga kabarkada. Hanggang sa isang araw, may iniwan na lang na sanggol sa tapat ng bahay nila Jongin at sinabing anak niya iyon.

Hindi siya kailanman nagduda sa katauhan ng bata. Anak niya si Taeoh at bilang ama ay bubusugin niya ito ng pagmamahal kahit na siya na rin ang tumayong ilaw ng tahanan.

Ngunit dahil kay Kyungsoo ay tumibay ang haligi ng bahay, naging dalawa silang sandalan ng munting tahanan at si Taeoh ang nagsisilbi nilang ilaw.

  
  


May mapang-unawang ngiti sa labi ng mga kaibigan. In-adjust ni Jongin ang suot na salamin saka nilagok ang tubig sa plastic cup.

"Alam namin, pare. Sensya ka na, minsan na lang din kasi tayo magkita-kita kaya di ka namin mapigilang alukin mag-happy happy ngayon. Kumusta na nga pala 'yung asawa mo?"

Nasamid siya sa tanong ni Sehun na ngayon ay nakangisi na. May mapanuksong titig ang mga ka-banda, "Ilang beses ko ba sasabihin sa inyo na hindi ko nga asawa si Kyungsoo?! Para kayong mga gago. Kasama ko lang siya sa bahay."

Inirapan siya ni Baekhyun at umangkla sa nobyo nitong si Chanyeol, "Hindi asawa pero huwag mo nang itanggi na gusto mo ring asawahin."

Ngumuso si Jongin at nilaro ang labi, "Oo naman.  _ Gustong-gusto  _ talaga."

Nagkantiyawan sa lamesa at napahinga na lang si Jongin. Malakas lang ang loob niya kapag kasama ang barkada ngunit kapag kaharap na si Kyungsoo ay hindi siya makagalaw. 

Isa lang naman ang pinag-uugatan kung bakit hindi niya maipagtapat ang nararamdaman; takot siya. Takot na siyang baka maulit lang ang nangyari noon. Kahit na ba hindi siya hinuhusgahan ni Kyungsoo at tanggap nito si Taeoh, iba pa rin kasi kapag magulang ka na.

Kailangang unahin ang kapakanan ng anak, minsan ay hindi mo na iniisip pang sumubok na magmahal ulit dahil hindi na lang ikaw ang masasaktan.

Iniisip ni Jongin na kapag sumugal at tumaya siya ay baka masaktan din ang anak niya kaya naman pilit niyang isinisiksik sa isipan na wala siyang panahong umibig kahit pa paulit-ulit na siyang kinakatok ng sariling damdamin.

Kahit nasa harapan na niya ang kasagutan ay hindi niya mahanap ang lakas ng loob. Alam naman niyang hindi sila iiwan ni Kyungsoo ngunit kapag naiisip niyang bubuo na ito ng pamilya kasama ang iba ay wala siyang ibang maramdaman kundi takot at sakit.

"Ang dali-dali lang naman niyan, Jongin. Sa ilang beses naming nakikita si Kyungsoo, alam namin na mahal ka rin niya lalo na si Taeoh. Ano pa bang alinlangan mo roon?"

Naaamin lang niya ang ganitong bagay kapag kasama ang mga kaibigan. Na oo, mahal niya naman talaga si Kyungsoo.  _ Mahal na mahal niya ito. _

"Ang simple lang din ng isasagot ko, natatakot ako, okay? Takot na akong masaktan. Takot ako para kay Taeoh, paano kapag nahirapan siya? Hindi ko mapapatawad ang sarili ko kapag nasaktan ang anak ko. Alam niyo kung gaano ko siya kamahal."

Tumahimik sa mesa liban sa tunog na nagmumula sa panibagong bandang nakasalang sa gig. Maingay ang paligid ngunit ganoon din ang puso ni Jongin, maraming duda at takot lalo na sa mga dati niyang napagdaanan. Idagdag pa na halos ipagtulakan na siya ng magulang dahil sa ginawa niyang pagkakamali.

_ "Sabihin mo na, Jongin. Sabihin mo na kay Kyungsoo ang nararamdaman mo, alam kong maintindihan ka niya. Bago pa mahuli ang lahat." _

  
  


~

  
  
  
  


"Papa Tito, saan na po si Papa Jongin?" Mababaw ang tulog ni Kyungsoo habang pinakikiramdaman kung anong oras makakauwi si Jongin sa bahay. Nakasiksik siya sa di hamak na mas maliit na kama ng mag-ama. Hindi siya makapagpahinga nang maayos hangga't hindi pa dumadating si Jongin.

Sinipat niya ang telepono, pasado ala-una na rin ng madaling araw at wala siyang nakuhang text kung uuwi ba 'to o hindi.

"Nasa work pa si Papa, baby. Sleep ka pa, tingnan ko kung nandiyan na siya. Tatabihan kita ulit, okay?"

Tumango ang bata at nakatulog na ulit pagkatapos ng ilang tapik sa binti at kaunting paghele.

Paglabas ni Kyungsoo ng kuwarto ay may maliit na ilaw galing sa dining area, anong luwag ng pakiramdam nang makita niyang nakadukdok na si Jongin sa luma nitong laptop. Mukhang nakatulugan na nito ang trabaho. Awang ang labi at nakakunot ang noo kahit sa pagtulog ay mukhang problemado pa rin ang lalaki.

Hinawi niya ang buhok na nakalaglag sa mukha nito saka matamang tumitig sa payapang hitsura ni Jongin. Sumisikdo ang dibdib habang iniisip kung gaano katindi ang nararamdaman niya para rito.

Pareho lang naman yata silang naghihintayan lang ngunit naiintindihan ni Kyungsoo kung bakit mahirap tumaya sa ganitong relasyon lalo na at may batang madadamay sakaling hindi magiging maganda ang kahihinatnan ng lahat.

Hinaplos niya ang pisngi ni Jongin at umingit ito, "Ni, nakatulog ka na naman dito. Kanina ka pa hinihintay ng anak mo. Anong oras ka dumating? Nagpalit ka na ba ng damit? Baka pawis na pawis ka na naman kanina, magkakasakit ka niyan."

Nagmulat ng mata si Jongin, namumula iyon; halatang may bahid pa ng pagod at antok. Tumayo ito at yumakap sa kanya. Sanay na si Kyungsoo sa ganito ngunit matindi pa rin ang kabog ng puso niya.

"Mga alas-onse na po ako nakarating, sorry. Pinasa ko pa yung ine-encode ko. Di ko na namalayan 'yung oras."

Dama ni Kyungsoo ang buga ng paghinga sa leeg niya, humalik pati si Jongin sa pisngi niya bago lumuwag ang bisig papalayo sa kanya.

"Kumusta 'yung gig niyo? Hanggang kailan 'yan? Sabi ko sa 'yo matulog ka na agad. Maaga ka pa bukas?"

Umingit si Jongin saka ngumuso sa kanya, kapagkuwan ay pinitik niya lang ito sa noo. "Sorry na,  _ mahal. _ Hindi lang talaga ako makatanggi. Alam mo namang dito lang ako nakakadagdag ng mas malaki-laking kita."

Napalunok si Kyungsoo. Unang beses niyang narinig na tawagin siya ni Jongin na  _ mahal. _ Mukhang inaantok pa nga yata ito at wala sa huwisyo.

"Hindi kita pinipigilan, okay? Nagpapaalala lang ako sa 'yo. Sige na, ako nang bahala rito. Tabihan mo na si Taeoh at baka magising pa."

Tumango si Jongin at pinisil ang kamay niya, "Thank you, Soo. Good morning."

Pagpasok nito sa kuwarto ay saka napasubsob si Kyungsoo sa lababo at pinalaya ang hanging nakaipit sa dibdib na kanina pa niya pinipigilang ibuga. Nananakit ang puso sa sari-saring emosyong pumupuno sa damdamin.

  
  


Hindi na niya kaya pang makipagtaguan pa at magpanggap na wala siyang nararamdaman para rito.

  
  


~

  
  


Dumaan ang mga araw at matigas ang ulo ni Jongin. Dumadalas pa rin ang pag-uwi nito ng gabi, nababahala siya dahil puyat na puyat ang lalaki at hindi na masiyado maasikaso si Taeoh.

Ayaw naman niyang manghimasok dahil alam niyang wala siyang karapatan hangga't hindi sila nagkakaaminan nang maayos.

_ Pero isang araw lang ang kailangan para magbago ang lahat. _

  
  
  


~

Kabado si Kyungsoo ng mga panahong iyon sa hindi malamang mga dahilan. Hindi na niya naabutan sina Jongin at Taeoh kaya paniguradong maagang umalis ang mag-ama. Abala siya habang mabagal ang usad ng oras sa araw na iyon.

Bandang papatanghali ay nagulat siya nang biglang tumawag si Junmyeon sa kanya.

"Soo, alam kong busy ka pero huwag kang kakabahan okay? Huwag kang mabibigla."

May kung ano sa tono ng kaibigan na lalong binundol ng takot ang dibdib ni Kyungsoo. "Myeon, wala akong panahong makipagbiruan. Marami akong ginagawa, ano bang nangyari?"

"Nasa ospital ako ngayon, Soo. Si Jongin naaksidente. Nahagip lang naman siya ng motor patawid daw sa studio na pagre-rehearse-an nila…"

Nanginginig ang mga daliri niya at muntik nang maibagsak ang hawak na telepono. Hindi na siya nakapag-isip pa nang maayos, lumalangoy lang ang isipan sa katotohanang napahamak si Jongin.

"Soo? Nandiyan ka pa ba?"

"A-Anong nangyari? Nabalian ba siya? Malala ba 'yung tama niya?"

Nilunok niya ang bikig sa lalamunan at pinilit na huwag mapaiyak. "Medyo napuruhan lang 'yung braso niya. Kailangan siyang naka-cast for 3 weeks. Wala namang baling buto maliban sa kaunting galos at bugbog na braso. Mabuti na lang hindi malakas ang impact."

Napahikbi si Kyungsoo, hindi alam kung dahil ba 'yon sa pagkabahala o dahil sa kagaanan ng kalooban sapagkat ligtas na si Jongin.

"Nasaan kayo, Jun? Mag-halfday na ako. Susunod ako riyan, h-hindi ako puwedeng tumanga lang dito nang walang ginagawa."

Naaagit na si Kyungsoo, gusto na niyang makita si Jongin. Para na lang siyang sinasakal at nilulukob ng matinding takot. Paano na lang kung malubha si Jongin at worst case scenario, paano kung basta na lang ito mawawala?

Ni hindi pa sila nakakapag-linawan ng tunay na damdamin, hindi man lang nakapag-usap nang maayos at hindi nagkita kaninang umaga. Muntik nang mawalan ng pagkakataon para sa kanilang dalawa.

"Kyungsoo kaya ko na 'to. Susunod naman daw ang mga ka-banda ni Jongin. Umuwi ka na lang daw nang maaga dahil may exams si Taeoh, puwede bang ikaw muna ang magbantay sa kanya."

Makakapaghintay pa naman si Kyungsoo, ayaw niyang madagdagan ang alalahanin ni Jongin.

"O-Okay, Jun. Balitaan mo ako kung ano ang gagawin kay Jongin. Please. M-Mahal ko talaga siya, ayaw kong matapos ang araw na 'to nang hindi kami nagkakalinawan."

Tama na ang apat na taong nangangapa sila sa dilim, pinipilit pigilan ang mga damdamin. Pero baka nga gano'n, baka nga sa bingit ng buhay ng isang tao ay doon mo lang matatanto na mas mabuti nang masabi mo lahat kaysa magsisi dahil hindi mo sinubukan.

Ayaw naman ni Kyungsoo na kung kailan mahuhuli ang lahat ay saka niya lang aaminin ang totoo.

  
  


"Kaya nga maghintay ka na lang sa bahay, Kyungsoo. Madi-discharge rin si Jongin pero baka mamaya pang gabi panigurado. Alam ko lahat, Soo," Hindi man sila magkaharap ni Junmyeon ay alam niyang nakangiti ang kaibigan base sa boses nito,  _ "Mahal ka rin ng pinsan ko." _

  
  
  


//

  
  


Kagaya ng napag-usapan ay maagang nag-out si Kyungsoo sa trabaho at saka sinundo si Taeoh sa tutor. Bibong-bibo ang bata habang nagkukuwento na mataas ang nakuha nitong iskor sa exams.

"Papa Tito, why po ikaw ang nagsundo sa akin sa tutor? Where's Papa po?"

Iyon ang bungad nito sa kanya pagdating ng bahay. Matalino ang  _ anak nila _ ni Jongin, dama ni Kyungsoo na alam nitong may mali.

"Nasa hospital si Papa mo, nabunggo ng motor pero kasama niya si Tito Jun. Hihintayin natin si Papa umuwi, okay ba 'yon?"

Ngumuso si Taeoh dahilan para lumabas kung gaano nito namana lahat ng itsura kay Jongin. "Nag-cry po kaya si Papa kasi may ouchie siya? Di ba po gagamutin naman siya ng doctors doon?"

Humalik siya sa noo ni Taeoh habang pinupulbusan ito pagkatapos magpalit ng damit pambahay. "Hindi siguro nag-cry si Papa Jongin kasi big boy na siya. Kiss mo si Papa pag-uwi, okay? Pero careful ha kasi may ouchie siya sa braso."

Tumango ang bata at para itong buntot na nakasunod sa kanya sa kusina. Napakadaldal habang sinasabi na aalagaan nito si Jongin pagdating sa bahay.

"Love ko po si Papa Nini, Papa Tito. Ikaw po ba, love mo po siya? Gusto ko na po ikaw maging real Papa Soo just like Papa Jongin."

Nanubig ang mata ni Kyungsoo at kinarga ang batang tinuring na niyang anak. Hindi man ito galing sa kanya ay minahal na niya lahat ng tungkol kay Jongin. Niyakap kung sino at ano ito. Kaya hindi na siya makapaghintay na makauwi ang lalaki.

_ "Oo naman, baby. Love ko si Papa mo, love na love ko kayong dalawa." _

  
  


Handa na si Kyungsoo na itaya ang lahat sa lamesa, handa nang isugal ang puso kahit walang katiyakan ang mga bukas na dadating.

  
  
  


~

Nakatulog na si Taeoh pagkatapos nilang mag-aral saglit. Sa kuwarto muna niya panandaliang nakapirmi ang bata, baka kasi masagi nito ang braso ni Jongin. Pumayag naman ang paslit dahil ayaw daw ni Taeoh na mag-cry ang Papa nito.

Kaya naman nahiga si Kyungsoo sa may sofa habang kaagapay ang telebisyong hindi naman niya alam kung ano ang palabas, hindi siya sanay na magpuyat ngunit hindi siya mapapakali hangga't hindi niya nakikita ng buo si Jongin.

Mabilis gumalaw ang mga kamay ng orasan hanggang sa halos mag-a-alas diez na ng gabi. May kumalansing na susi sa labas at agad niyang binuksan ang pinto. Isang pawisang Jongin ang tumambad sa kanya pati na ang braso nitong nakalagay sa sa isang sling.

Lumunok si Kyungsoo para pigilan ang sarili. Tahimik niyang inakay ito at pinaupo sa sofa, kinuha ang tuwalyang nakasabit sabay punas ng pawis dito.

"Sinong kasama mong umuwi at nag-discharge sa 'yo sa ospital? Hindi ka man lang tumawag sa akin."

Ngumiti si Jongin at hinila siya gamit ang libreng kamay nito. "Na-sprain lang ako nang kaunti saka may pamamaga pero kaya ko. Salamat sa pag-aalala mo, Soo. Salamat na rin pati sa pagbabantay kay Taeoh."

Patuloy lang sa pagkabog ang dibdib ni Kyungsoo kaya naman siya na ang gumawa ng paraan, kinupkop niya ang mukha ni Jongin at hinayaan niya ang mga mata na mangusap dito. Hinawi ang mga buhok na tumatabing sa noo nito at idinikit ang labi sa gilid ng bibig ni Jongin.

"K-Kyungsoo. A-Ano.."

Hinubad niya ang salamin ni Jongin saka tuluyang idinikita ang mga labi nila sa isa't isa. Dampi lang iyon sa una, waring nakikiramdam hanggang sa kabigin siya ni Jongin sa batok upang umpisahang palalimin ang halik.

Hindi magkandatuto si Kyungsoo kung paano tutugon, pareho silang matagal nang walang karelasyon kaya mukhang bago sa kanilang dalawa ang lahat.

Napangiti si Kyungsoo sa pagitan ng halik nang kagatin niya bahagya ang labi ni Jongin at dinig niya ang pag-ingit nito.

"Sorry, hindi na yata ako marunong humalik." Ngumuso pa si Jongin at gusto na lang maiyak ni Kyungsoo. Halos bumaluktot na ang mga daliri niya sa paa habang nakatitig sa lalaking mahal na mahal niya.

"Cute mo, Ni. I love you."

Dumulas lang lahat ng salita sa bibig ni Kyungsoo at kita niya kung paano mamula ang punong-tainga ni Jongin.

"Parang kailangan kong bumalik sa ospital, Soo."

Ikiniling niya ang ulo kay Jongin, "Bakit naman?"

"Aatakihin ako sa puso dahil sa 'yo."

Tumawa siya at pinadikit ang mga noo nila, masakit isipin na kinailangan pang mangyari ang ganito bago sila magkaaminang dalawa. "Mahal na mahal kita, Jongin. Sabi ko hindi na ako papayag pa na matapos ang araw na 'to na hindi ko nasasabi sa 'yo lahat. Alam kong mahirap na para sa 'yo na magmahal ulit pero gusto kong subukan lahat pagdating sa inyo ni Taeoh. Gusto kong mahalin ka at ipakita na palagi kang may bahay na uuwian sa akin."

  
  


Tumango na lang si Jongin at hinawakan ang nanlalamig na kamay ni Kyungsoo, "Matagal na rin akong naghihintay, Soo. At kahit kailan hindi ako nagduda na hindi mo mamahalin ang anak ko. Naramdaman ko kung gaano mo kami kamahal. At mahal na mahal din kita. Hindi na ako matatakot dahil nandiyan ka na."

Muli ay kinabig siya ni Jongin upang magsalo sa isa pang halik, ngayon ay mas magaan na ang dibdib maging pati ang dampi ng mga halik sa kanilang labi. Ngumingiti at bumubungisngis sa pagitan ng pagpapadama ng pagmamahal sa isa't isa.

Maaaring mabilis sa paningin ng iba ngunit sa apat na taon nilang pagbabahay-bahayan ay napakatagal na nilang naghihintayan, napakarami na nilang panahong sinayang. Subalit alam nila sa kanilang sarili na ito ang pinakatamang pagkakataon dahil ito na ang panahon na handa na sila at buo na ang loob na magmahal muli.

Kinuskos ni Jongin ang ilong nilang dalawa at nakakabulag ang ngiti nito, "Kailangan ko pang ma-sprain bago mo ka umamin sa akin."

"Jongin ha, huli na 'to. Masiyado pa akong bata para maging balo. Gusto ko pa ng panibagong baby. Susundan pa natin si Taeoh."

Bahagya siyang umirap dahil naroroon pa rin ang kaba sa nangyari kay Jongin ngunit ngayong katabi na niya ito ay hinding-hindi na siya mangangamba pa.

"Sorry, wala ako sa sarili kanina. Male-late na kasi ako sa rehearsals at iniisip ko pa kung saan ko huhugutin ang pambayad ng vaccine ni Taeoh next week. Hindi pa dumadating ang kita ko sa transcription tapos nagkaganito pa ako ngayon. Dagdag alagain pa."

Nauunawaan naman ni Kyungsoo ang sitwasyon ngunit ngayong opisyal na silang magkatuwanh ay nakahanda siyang ibahagi nang buong-buo ang sarili kay Jongin. "Katuwang mo na ako, Ni. Simula pa noong una kaya huwag mo munang isipin 'yon. Isa pa, aalagaan kita at mamahalin nang buong puso. Huwag ka nang ma-stress, okay? Ang isipin mo ay kung paano mapapadali ang paggaling mo para maalagaan natin si Taeoh nang maayos at para na rin makatulog ka na sa tabi ko."

Taas-baba ang kilay ni Kyungsoo at napangisi naman si Jongin. Siyempre ay hindi pa sila puwedeng maging intimate dahil sa injury ni Jongin ngayon.

"Hmm. Parang gusto ko 'yan ha," Sabi nito sa pagitan ng pagtawa ngunit maya-maya pa ay sumeryoso ang tingin ni Jongin sa kanya, "I love you, mahal ko. Wala na akong ibang masabi dahil mahal na mahal naman talaga. Sa wakas ito na, matatawag na kitang asawa ko at mabibigay ko na kay Taeoh ang matagal na niyang gusto, ang maging Papa ka niya."

Napatawa na lang si Kyungsoo at pinitik ang noo ni Jongin na agad din niyang hinalikan dahil ngumunguso-nguso ito sa kanya.

"Alam mo naman, Jongin. Mahal na mahal din kita, kayong dalawa ni Taeoh. Kayo na ang buhay ko ngayon. Basta ipangako mo lang sa akin na mag-iingat ka palagi at hindi na 'to mauulit. Kasama mo na ako ngayon, Jongin. Hindi ka na mag-iisa pa."

  
  
  


Sadyang masarap ang bunga ng pagmamahal na kahit kailan ay hindi pinilit, iyong kusa na lamang na pinahinog ng tamang oras at panahon. 

Lumago sa pangangalaga at sikat ng araw kasama na ang ilang dagok at ambon upang mapagtanto na matamis ang prutas sa punong binusog ng pag-aalaga at pagmamahal.

  
  
  


Alam ni Kyungsoo at Jongin na marami pa silang pagdadaanan. Hindi magiging madali ang lahat, may kaunting takot ngunit normal naman iyon sa isang relasyon. Subalit ngayon, ang kaibahan lang ay magkasama na nilang haharapin iyon nang magkahawak ang mga kamay bilang dalawang malakas at matatag na haligi ng kanilang munting tahanan. 

  
  


At higit sa lahat, si Taeoh pa rin ang kanilang nag-iisang ilaw.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


~

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ Naalimpungatan si Taeoh dahil wala ang Papa Tito niya sa kanyang tabi. Pupungas-pungas siyang bumangon at hinanap kung nasaan ito. _

_ Lumakad siya patungo sa sala at nakitang magkayakap ang Papa Nini at Papa Kyungsoo niya habang mukhang tahimik na nagkukwentuhan. Nadidinig niya ang pagtawa ng dalawa pati na rin ang salitang 'love' at 'mahal'. _

_ Nakita rin ng bata ang inosenteng halik sa noo at pisngi tanda na mukhang nagmamahalan na sa wakas ang dalawa niyang magulang. _

_ Maingat siyang bumalik sa kuwarto at umakyat sa kama. Nag-pray muna ulit bago hinila ang bote ng gatas na nakapatong sa tabi ng kama ng kanyang Papa Soo.  _

  
  


_ Hindi na siya makapaghintay ibalita kay Teacher Jongdae na dalawa na ang Papa niya at kompleto na sa wakas ang pamilya nila. _

  
  
  


_ Nakatulog si Taeoh ng may ngiti sa labi. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ -wakas. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> dating gawi, suntukin ako sa twt @fullsunjihan


End file.
